La Charla
by Donia Rosa
Summary: One-Shot. La adolescencia puede ser molesta muchas veces, especialmente cuando se debe hablar de "ciertos temas" sugerentes. Cuando Bilbo ve que Frodo está creciendo, entiende que ya es hora de hablar de esos "temas". Que empiece el horror. ADVERTENCIA: CHARLA SOBRE EL CRECIMIENTO Y LA MADURACIÓN SEXUAL.


**Busqué en muchos fics si había uno con este tema. Me sorprendí por no ver alguno así y decidí yo misma hacerlo. Pensé que sería divertido ver a Bilbo y Frodo en una situación así (XD). (Léanlo bajo consecuencias, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al profesor Tolkien. Enjoy**!

* * *

Bilbo estaba consciente de la edad que pronto cumpliría su sobrino. Los "dulces dieciocho años" y eso significaba muchas cosas; entre esas era entrar en la adolescencia y eso conllevaba que sería un joven con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, lleno de hormonas. Los signos de su adolescencia se hacían más presente con el aumento de los días y fue entonces cuando Bilbo se percató de los sentimientos que fueron florecieron de su sobrino a ciertas medianas que muchas veces él le sonreía de forma coqueta. Era una realidad que Frodo era huérfano y eso significaba que nunca- de seguro nunca- tuvo esa "charla" importante sobre el amor, la relación, el crecimiento, la razón de porque esos tumultuosos sentimientos surgían en su cabeza y lo hacían reaccionar raro. Sus tíos Rory y Dora no estuvieron el tiempo suficiente con él para explicarle eso. Así fue que un día común y corriente, lo invitó a su estudio a sentarse y tomar la responsabilidad de hacer lo que correspondía como su tío y tutor.

-¡Frodo! Muchacho, ven aquí- llamó mientras se encontraba sentado en su silla de espaladas al escritorio. No tardó mucho tiempo en venir el obediente hobbit.

-¿Sucede algo malo tío?- el negó y lo invitó a sentarse en un taburete cerca de la chimenea. Frodo se sorprendió de lo ordenado que estaba el cuarto, sin mapas o libros tirados en el suelo como usualmente era. A pesar de la negativa de su tío, algo en su interior sospechaba que había algo malo.

-Frodo- inició con un tono serio-. No he podido evitar la forma en que algunas muchachas hobbits te miran- el chico formó una pequeña sonrisa vanidosa de lado-. Y me preguntaba si hay alguna que te interesa en particular- el chico borró su sonrisa de golpe y se puso pensativo.

-Siendo sincero...no- dijo él, pero un pequeño sonrojo cruzó su cara al recordar a Ivy Banks que tenía lindos listones amarillos en sus cabellos rojillos-. Bueno, algunas veces pienso en una, pero no es nada especial. Sólo que... me siento raro, con una molestia en mi estomago.

-Eso es muy normal mi querido Frodo. Es un signo de que estas creciendo- el aludido frunció el ceño sin entender a donde iba toda es conversación-. Y eso me lleva a preguntar; Frodo ¿Has tenido "la charla"?- el joven seguía sin comprender y lo demostró negando-. ¿Nunca lo escuchaste antes? ¿Ni Rory o Dora te hablaron de eso?

-No, nunca ¿De que se trata? ¿Es de algo muy importante?- Bilbo asintió y tomó su pipa, se preguntó donde estaría el tabaco, pero no era momento para eso.

-Si que lo es mi muchacho. Verás, cuando un hobbit le empieza a gustar otra hobbit le empieza a suceder cosas raras en el cuerpo- el más joven comenzó a incomodarse, no sabía a donde iba eso, pero cada vez sentía más ganas de salir corriendo-. Como te habrás dado cuenta, tu cuerpo también fue cambiando a lo largo de tu crecimiento y el de una mujer hobbit también va cambiando- en ese momento el chico palideció y abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, ahora sabía que quería decir.

-Eh... Bilbo, no te ofendas, pero planeaba ahora mismo... planeaba... pues...- pensó en una excusa, lo más rápido posible para huir de esa embarazosa situación-. ¡Hacer té!- gritó como si eso fuera una conclusión-. Si, hacer té para ambos. Mejor dejemos esta charla para otro día- cuando intentó pararse del banquillo, Bilbo acercó su mano al hombro.

-Siéntate muchacho- Frodo obedeció, pero creaba otro plan para poder escapar de todo eso-. Ahora ¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah,si! El cuerpo de un hobbit varón sabrás como es y entre sus cambios comunes son el cambio de voz, la altura, el crecimiento de vello en...

-¡Si, ya se!- gritó el joven con ambas manos tapando sus oídos y el rostro completamente carmesí-. Por favor Bilbo, debo hacer otra cosa. Dejame ir- el viejo hobbit, en vez de darle el permiso, rió en voz baja y machacó algo de tabaco que encontró. Frodo frunció el ceño aun más, parecía disfrutarlo.

-También debes aprender que ciertas zonas actúan de manera diferente cuando te "excitas" y eso ocurre cuando estas cerca de una mediana que te gusta- siguió explicando e ignoró las súplicas de su sobrino.

-Bilbo, callate. No digas esas palabras.

-¿Por qué? Si es muy normal, le pasa a todos los machos de todas las especies.

-Debo irme, quisiera hacer té ¿Me dejas ir?

-Aun no hemos hablado de los cambios en las hembras- su sobrino enrojeció más, si es que eso era posible-. Tanto hombre como mujeres tenemos muchas diferencias corporales. Entre ellas están el aparato reproductor que en las hembras se llama...

-¡Bilbo, no!- gritó Frodo con la intenciones de no oír más y tapó sus oídos por unos segundos, al destaparlo siguió escuchando lo siguiente.

-... Las mujeres hobbits tienen otra cosa diferente de nosotros y es que en esta parte de arriba- señaló donde sería el pecho-. Empieza a crecer y de ahí nacerá la leche para sus hijos.

-Eso ya sé Bilbo. Mamá me lo dijo cuando era pequeño- replicó, esta vez con las manos en su cara y el rostro claramente enfurecido.

-Entonces sabrás que cuando llegan a cierta edad mayor, su aparato reproductor femenino tiene su primer menarca que consiste en...-

-¡¿Como sabes tanto del cuerpo femenino si no estas casado, ni eres mujer?!- preguntó mascullando e interrumpiéndolo a propósito.

-Mi madre me enseñó y explicó todo lo que debía saber a tu edad y así yo te transmitiré mis conocimientos- la sonrisa de Bilbo se ensanchaba más a la vez que crecía el enojo y pudor de Frodo.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-Pero lo necesitas, cuando tengas a tu compañera hobbit deberás saber bien de ella; así, cuando llegue el momento no temerás de nada.

-¿De que momento estas hablando?- el viejo mediano ignoró su pregunta y siguió con la explicación.

-Eso me recuerda, que gracias a la menarca, las hobbits tienen hijos.

-¿Hijos?- el rostro de Frodo volvió a palidecer, supo que había llegado el peor momento.

-Así es; hijos. Verás Frodo, cuando un hobbit y una hobbit se enamoran, unes sus vidas en el sagrado matrimonio- el sobrino asintió oyente, eso no sonaba tan mal-. Entonces; cuando se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho; es cuando logran el método de tener hijos.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó gritando con horror, sentía que el almuerzo saldría de su estomago a la boca en cualquier momento.

-Si, yo tampoco lo entendí mucho al principio, pero es fácil. El sistema reproductivo es muy sencillo; el aparato masculino hobbit debe endurecerse para poder pe- pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, el heredero Baggins se levantó horrorizado del taburete y salió corriendo de la habitación con la cara tan enrojecida como una manzana manteniendo sus manos en las orejas-. ¡Oye Frodo, todavía no llegaba a la mejor parte!

Bilbo presenció, no tan sorprendido, como Frodo huía mascullando cosas como "nunca me casaré" o "Que asco". Atisbó no muy lejos como atravesaba también el umbral de la entrada de Bag End. Parecía que quería dar una vuelta o caminar para despejar su mente.

-Nunca me casaré, nunca me casaré- repetía una y otra vez Frodo con una molestia en sus piernas y ganas de vomitar. El viejo mediano rió en voz baja e inhaló el tabaco de su pipa.

-Y por eso estoy soltero- susurró para si mismo y exhaló el humo con forma de un enorme circulo.

* * *

 _(OMG, ¿Escribí lo anterior? con lo tímida y pudorosa que soy respecto al sexo?)_

 _ **N/A: Y por esa razón los Baggins de Bag End son solteros, XDDD. No, no lo creo Sólo escribí este fic para divertirme. Pensé una vez, "si a Frodo le gustara una hobbit, de seguro Bilbo tendría que darle la charla" y salió esto. Espero que se hayan divertido. (Perdón si salieron un poco ooc, pero lo hice con intenciones de generar humor).**_

 _ **Bye bee~ se despide:**_

 _Lady le Fleur._


End file.
